1. Field
This disclosure relates to a vehicle system.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,891 is related to a vehicle system. According to the description of U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,891, at least one of the operation amount of a driver's steering operation, the operation amount of the driver's brake operation, and the operation amount of the driver's accelerator operation is monitored during the autonomous driving of a vehicle. In a case where the monitored operation amount exceeds a predetermined threshold, the autonomous driving state is discontinued and the vehicle system switches a manual driving state.